Magnetization Prepared Rapid Gradient Echo (MPRAGE) is a widely used pulse sequence for 3D T1-weighted anatomical MRI imaging using an inversion recovery (IR) pulse followed by a rapid gradient echo readout. Unlike at lower field strengths, it has been reported that the blood appears extremely bright using MPRAGE MR imaging at 7 Tesla, and provides excellent vascular information but there is a lack of an understanding and explanation for this effect. Also it is known to optimize MPRAGE parameters to maximize the amount of blood inflow enhancement and background tissue suppression, at the expense of T1-weighted anatomical image quality. A system according to invention principles provides concurrent MR imaging and non-contrast angiography with excellent background suppression based on principles derived from analysis and determination of the primary source of bright blood using MPRAGE at 7 Tesla.